Suizarra
by Rincita
Summary: Desde hace días Lucy se encuentra deprimida a causa de Natsu, que desde hace días está más tiempo con Lisanna. Hasta que un día le dice que quiere hablar con ella en el bar Suizarra. ¿Qué querrá decirle decirle a Lucy? - One shot inspirando en el ED de la segunda temporada.


Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que terminaron los acontecimientos con los de Tártaros, y ahora en todo Fiore reinaba la tranquilidad. Excepto en cierto gremio que da igual si fuera laboral o lectivo o de mañana o madrugada. Ellos siempre estaban celebrando y destruyendo todo lo que se encontraban a su paso.

Sí, el gremio actualmente más fuerte de todo Fiore: Fairy Tail.

El día en que concurre esta historia el gremio estaba tranquilo, algo poco inusual. Pero había una razón para ello: una mujer pelirroja amenazando con una espada a la gente que tenía a su alrededor.

-¡VOSOTROS! –exclamó con tono enfadado. -¿QUIÉN HA SIDO EL QUE SE HA COMIDO MI PASTEL DE FRESAS?

Las personas que estaban más cerca de la chica armada se alejaron lentamente, asustados de que en un paso en falso y adiós a sus vidas felices.

-¡DROY! –llamó, acercándose al moreno de gran peso y nada más estar enfrente de este le agarró del pelo. -¿HAS SIDO TÚ EL QUE SE HA COMIDO MI PASTEL?

-¡No Erza, no he sido yo! ¡Ten piedad! –lloró el hombre. Erza le soltó, haciendo que callera de bruces contra el suelo. Entonces dirigió su mirada al pelinegro semidesnudo que se encontraba cerca de la barra, junto a Lucy, la maga de las llaves celestiales y su rival, la que emplea la magia del Take over: la famosa Mirajane.

- ¡GRAY!

-E-Erza… -dijo el chico pelinegro, mientras sudaba frío y le temblaban las manos. –Si preguntas por tu pastel, yo no he sido. Acabo de llegar.

-Más te vale que no hayas sido tú. –dijo Erza guardando su espada y sentándose al lado de sus compañeros de equipo. Entonces miró a su amiga rubia. Se veía distraída, mirando a otro lado de la sala. La pelirroja fijó su mirada al lugar al que miraba la chica, que era a una mesa alejada de la barra. En donde se encontraban Natsu, el dragón slayer de fuego y mejor amiga de Lucy y Lisanna, la amiga de la infancia de Natsu. Los dos amigos se encontraban hablando tranquilamente y riendo, haciendo que Lucy de vez en cuando soltará algún suspiro de tristeza.

-¿Lucy? –preguntó Erza volviendo su mirada a la rubia.

-Desde que Natsu se junta más con Lisanna, Lucy ha actuado así. –comentó Gray. – No ha querido ir a ninguna misión desde entonces, y dentro de poco tiene que pagar la renta de su casa.

-Lucy, ¿quieres ir a un trabajo conmigo y con Gray? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-No gracias… -dijo Lucy sumida en sus pensamientos

-Pues entonces, por esta vez, nosotros iremos a alguna misión con la que pagar la renta. –dijo Erza levantándose de su sitio.

-Espera, ¿Cómo que nosotros? –preguntó Gray extrañado.

-¿No se ve? –entonces, la pelirroja le agarro de la cadena que tenía colgada del cuello el chico. –Tú te vienes conmigo.

-¡O-oye!

-¡Pues si Gray-sama va, Juvia también irá! –apareció misteriosamente Juvia, la maga de la lluvia. –No quiero que otra mujer se acerque a mi querido Gray-sama. –dijo esto en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara.

-Pues ya está decidido. –dijo Erza. -Nos vemos en unos días, ¿de acuerdo Lucy?

Lucy aún seguía abstraída en sus pensamientos, pero aun así asintió. Erza suspiró y se marchó junto con Juvia y Gray para su próxima misión.

Cuando se había alejado lo suficiente, la rubia se giró para la barra, en donde se encontraba Mirajane, que recién había vuelto de servir unas bebidas y que actualmente le estaba entregando a Lucy un batido de frutas.

-Gracias. –agradeció la joven.

-Por cierto, -empezó la peliblanca- ¿dónde está Happy?

-Creo que se ha ido a una misión con Wendy y Charle. –respondió la maga celestial algo distraída.

-Ara… ¿Por qué tan de capa caída?

Lucy tomó un sorbo de batido y se quedó mirando a la copa, sin querer responder a la pregunta.

-Déjame adivinar. –siguió Mirajane. -¿Problemas amorosos entre Natsu y tú?

Tras ese comentario, la maga escupió toda la bebida que aún tenía en la boca, cerca de escupir en la cara sonriente de su amiga.

-¡MIRA!

-Vaya, me parece que he acertado.

-¡N-no es eso! –exclamó la chica algo sonrojada. – ¡Y además, entre Natsu y yo solo hay amistad!

-Claro, y los gatos pueden volar.

-Pues entonces, ¿qué es Happy?

-Un Exceed. –dijo sonriente la peliblanca. Lucy se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Y suspiró en derrota.

-Mejor me callo. –decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza encima de la barra. –No me apetece discutir.

-Bueno Lucy, si tienes algún problema con algo o con alguien no dudes en decírmelo. Y tranquila, no se lo contaré a nadie. –dijo Mira sonriendo de manera sincera. La rubia volvió a mirar a la peliblanca.

-Al decir verdad... si tiene algo que ver con Natsu. –dijo apartando unos mechones de su cara. –Desde que terminó todo ese incidente con Tártaros, Natsu y Lisanna han estado muy juntos. Va a misiones con ella y yo como tengo que pagar mi casa, pues tengo que ir a misiones sola. –Calló un momento para tomar algo de aliento y así proseguir con la explicación.- Tampoco viene a molestarme a mi casa y ya no hablamos tanto como antes. –entonces agachó su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos. –Siento que me va a apartar de su lado, que va a formar un equipo con ella y yo me volveré a quedar sola.

-Lucy, yo creo que Natsu tiene sus razones y no va a aparte así como así. Y además, no estarías sola. Tienes a muchos amigos que te apoyan como yo, Gray, Erza, Wendy… e incluso Juvia. No lo olvides, aquí todo el mundo te quiere. Y siempre formarás parte de esta familia. –esas palabras conmovieron a la maga celestial, haciendo que volviera a mirarla. –Dile a Natsu como te sientes en este momento, y ten por seguro que te dirá.

-Muchas gracias Mira. –sonrió Lucy. –Creo que le diré a Natsu como me siento.

-Pues hablando del rey de Roma. –dijo mientras señalaba hacia el frente. En donde un pelirosa se acercaba a ellas rápidamente. Mirajane se marchó a atender algunas mesas y así de paso, dejarles un poco de intimidad, mientras que por el camino se imaginaba a estos dos formando su propia familia a varios pequeños rubios y pelirosas gateando por el gremio.

-¡Luce! –saludó el chico.

-Na-Natsu, hola. –saludó Lucy. -¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, gracias. –respondió Natsu sonriente. -¿Podría hablar contigo? Es importante.

-Claro. Dime, ¿de qué se trata?

-Bueno… -empezó a decir mientras se sonrojaba levemente el dragón slayer. Algo raro, pensó la rubia nada más verlo así, pero no lo dio mucha importancia. –Preferiría que habláramos en otra parte.

-De acuerdo. –asintió.

-¡Perfecto! –se alegró el pelirosa. –Nos vemos en el bar que se llama Luimarra

-Es Suizarra. –corrigió la chica. Hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa. Espera, ¿ese no es el bar que está cerca del acantilado que da con Hargeon?

-¡Sí! ¡Ese mismo! Pues en el Suizarra mañana a las 12, ¿vale? –dijo y nada más decir donde y cuando se volvió con Lisanna. Lucy volvió a mirar a Mirajane, que había vuelto de atender algunas mesas.

-Me parece que Natsu dio primero el paso. –comenzó la peliblanca. –Te ha pedido una cita.

-No es una cita. –le corrigió. –Solo me quiere decir una cosa, puede que sea como la vez en que necesitaba a Virgo para que le desenterrara el álbum con las fotos más embarazosas de todos los del gremio.

-Yo no lo creo así. –dijo la peliblanca. Lucy suspiró por milésima vez ese día. Cansada, se levantó de su asiento.

-Me voy a dar un paseo. –dijo la joven caminando hacia la puerta. - Hasta más tarde.

-Adiós Lucy. –se despidió. Y sin que Lucy se diera cuenta, desde la distancia, cierta persona de cabellos rosados miraba como su amiga salía del gremio.

Lucy iba caminando por el borde del río mientras ignoraba a los pescadores que la decían que tuviera cuidado.

-¿Qué me querrá decir Natsu? –pensaba la rubia. Entonces volvieron esos pensamientos de que la iba a cambiar por Lisanna, tanto si era por el equipo o por esa promesa que le mencionó Mira de casarse cuando se hicieron los dos amigos cuando eran más pequeños. Nada más venirle eso a la cabeza, negó mientras trataba de apartar esos pensamientos. –Mirajane tiene razón, no creo que Natsu me haga eso. Espero…

Cuando trato de darse cuenta, la chica ya había llegado a su apartamento. Suspiró y decidió entrar en casa, se dirigió a su escritorio y trató de escribir un poco más de su novela.

Después de varias horas, logró redactar cuatro páginas y en hojas aparte, escribió ideas variadas para su historia, así que la joven pensó que ya era suficiente por ese día. Dirigió su mirada al reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las ocho de la tarde. Sin ganas de cenar, se fue al baño a darse un baño y nada más terminar se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir.

Nada más tumbarse en la cama, noto lo fría que estaba. Echaba mucho de menos a Natsu, y muy en el fondo, extrañaba que entrara a su casa sin su permiso y que durmiera en su cama.

Ya que gracias a él se sentía querida y protegida todo el tiempo, sin importar la situación que fuera.

Lucy, sollozó recordando cuando empezó a sentirse de esa manera cuando estaba cerca de Natsu. Y gracias a esa situación se dio cuenta que ese algo era más grande que amistad. Y sin darse cuenta, la maga celestial se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy se despertó de buen humor. Se fue a darse una ducha relajante y nada más terminar se dirigió al armario a ponerse la ropa. Decidió ponerse un vestido un vestido que llegaba casi hasta las rodillas de color blanco con bordes rojos y en la parte del vuelo decorado con flores rojas y rosas y unas sandalias blancas. Mientras se cepillaba el pelo prefirió no llevar su típico lazo o sus coletas, que le era más cómodo en ese momento llevar el pelo suelto. Tomó un desayuno ligero, y al ver que faltaban dos horas para la hora de encuentro con Natsu, tomó su bolso en forma de corazón y sus llaves estelares y salió de su apartamento. Quería dar un paseo en vez de ir en tren hasta Hargeon, y por esa razón decidió salir antes.

Estuvo caminando en silencio mientras miraba el paisaje que tenía a su alrededor. Las hojas caían constantemente, y aunque recién había empezado el otoño, hacía buena temperatura como para ir en ropa veraniega.

El tiempo pasó rápido para la chica, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba cerca del bar Suizarra. De su bolso sacó un aparato en donde miró la hora. El aparato era como la lácrima, pero más pequeño para llevarlo a todas partes sin que pesara y con una pequeña funda de color rosa para que no se estropeara. Le faltaban 15 minutos, así que aprovecho de que estaba cerca del bar para tomar una bebida. Guardo el aparato y caminó hasta el bar, subió las escaleras que daba a la terraza y se sentó en uno de los sitios libres que había. En ese momento, se fijó que en la terraza se encontraban algunas familias con sus hijos y alguna que otra pareja feliz. Lucy suspiró pensando si algún día podría ser correspondida por alguien que la quisiera y si formaría una familia con esa persona. Pero decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado y volvió su vista a la carta, en donde había algunos platos y bebidas con las que se hacía la boca agua. La maga decidió tomar un refresco de un color verde claro que se suponía que era zumo de melón y llamó al camarero para que hacer su pedido. El camarero tomo nota de su bebida y se marchó al bar a preparar el refresco, pocos minutos después volvió con la bebida y volvió a irse para atender a otras mesas.

Lucy tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Era refrescante y sabía muy bien para ella. Volvió a sacar de su bolso la mini lácrima para mirar la hora una vez más. Faltaban 5 minutos para que fueran las 12 en punto. Volvió a tomar un trago de bebida y con el poco que le quedaba se empezó a distraer haciendo girar el vaso con el contenido dentro. Empezó a recordar los momentos que paso con Natsu. El día en que le conoció y la llevó al gremio, su primera misión con él, la vez que la salvó del gremio de Phantom, todo. Terminó el zumo y giró su mirada a las vistas al mar que tenía la terraza. De vez en cuando miraba la hora, habían pasado varios minutos desde las 12 y aun así siguió esperando la llegada de su amigo pelirosa. Veía a la gente irse y viniendo al bar, pero aún así sin rastro de Natsu. Y después de una hora esperando, miró por última vez su lácrima móvil.

-No va a venir. –susurró Lucy resignada. Y tras guardar el aparato en su bolso una vez más, se levantó de su asiento y se marchó del lugar.

Camino lentamente y llegó hasta el acantilado que daba al mar, en donde estaba marcada como peligrosa y en la que curiosamente tenía dibujado un Nicola como el suyo. Pero aun así no le hizo mucho caso al cartel ni al dibujo y siguió caminando cerca del borde. Dio unos cuántos pasos y al poco tiempo se quedó inmóvil mirando al horizonte, mientras que el viento soplaba suavemente, haciendo que el cabello rubio y el vestido de la joven se agitaran un poco. Se quedó parada por unos minutos en el mismo lugar, pensando por qué Natsu no había venido a su encuentro. Cuando le viera le preguntaría.

Se cansó de estar quieta y se dirigió por el camino por el que había venido.

En el camino de regreso estuvo pensando las posibilidades por las que el dragón slayer no habría venido. Y todas iban en la misma dirección, que se había quedado hablando con Lisanna y se habría olvidado de ella.

-Lucy. –la llamaron.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la habían llamado.

-Lucy. –repitió la misma persona. Tras escuchar de nuevo como la llamaban, giró su vista hacia atrás, en donde vio a su mejor amigo. Que en ese momento, vestía con una camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta poco más de los codos, una chaqueta sin mangas de color gris, unos pantalones sueltos de color marrón que le llegaban hasta debajo de sus rodillas y unas chancletas negras. Además, llevaba en su cuello su inolvidable bufanda de escamas. Para Lucy, le resultaba muy extraño que no llevara sus típicas ropas, pero aun así le parecía muy atractivo.

Allí estaba mirándola fijamente, y tras unos segundos, el chico empezó a caminar hacia su amiga. Y cuando estaba ya de frente a frente, el chico sonrió algo sonrojado.

-Siento no haber llegado a tiempo. –empezó a decir el muchacho mientras empezaba a rascarse la nuca. –Tenía algo importante que hacer y por eso me he atrasado un poco y...

-¿Un poco? –interrumpió la chica agachando la cabeza, ocultando su rostro del pelirosado. –Te he estado esperando por más de una hora. ¿Eso te parece un poco?

Natsu no quiso responder, se sentía mal por haber llegado tarde al encuentro con ella.

-¿Te creías que te esperaría todo el tiempo? –dijo la maga mientras que de sus ojos se le escapaban algunas lágrimas. Cosa que Natsu se dio cuenta nada más ver como las lágrimas descendían de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento… Pero Lisanna me estaba ayudando a terminar con algo y…

-Pues vuelve con Lisanna. –volvió a interrumpir Lucy. Haciendo que Natsu se quedara extrañado por su actitud.- Si me quieres decir que vas a formar un nuevo equipo con ella o algo por el estilo, pues me alegro por ti. Espero que sean felices juntos–dijo mientras trataba de darse la vuelta para alejarse de él lo más rápido posible. Pero no lo fue porque Natsu la había detenido tomándola de la mano.

-Espera Lucy. Déjame explicarte, por favor… -dijo Natsu afligido. La maga estelar volvió a mirar a su amigo, y pudo ver en sus ojos que realmente se encontraba arrepentido. Suspiro y volvió a mirarle de frente. Natsu apretó un poco más la mano de la muchacha para que no se alejara, de forma suave para no lastimarla. –No tengo pensando en hacer equipo con Lisanna. Ella ya forma equipo con sus hermanos, y yo ya formo equipo contigo y con Happy. Y en realidad, tú eres una de las personas más importantes para mí. Lisanna es una buena amiga, pero casi como una hermana. Nada más.

-Pero yo creía… Mira me dijo que os casaríais cuando fuerais mayores y…

-Esa fue una broma de Lisanna. Tal vez en su día sí hubo algo, pero ahora no hay nada excepto amistad. –dijo el dragón slayer mirándola a los ojos. –Créeme.

Lucy se quedó mirando a los ojos color ceniza de su amigo durante un tiempo, que para ellos se les hacía eterno. Pero terminó cuando ella le sonrió.

-Te creo. –devolviéndole el apretón. Natsu sintió alivió tras escucharla decir eso. –Pero, ¿qué es eso que querías decirme?

-No te lo diré hasta que lleguemos. Así que vámonos. –dijo mientras conducía a su amiga de vuelta al bar Suizarra.

Después de una corta caminata llegaron una vez más al bar, en donde Lucy volvió a pedir la misma bebida que había tomado hace rato y Natsu pidió un batido de chocolate. Cuando el camarero anoto sus pedidos se fue a atender otras mesas. Mientras tanto, se formó un silencio incomodo entre los dos jóvenes.

-Bueno… -comenzó a decir la rubia. –Ya que hemos llegado… ¿Ahora me dirás el porque me has llamado aquí?

-Perdón por llegar tarde. –repitió una vez más el chico. –Pero como ya te dije, tenía que hacer algo importante.

-Y eso importante es… -dijo expectante la maga. Natsu sonrió a la chica y entonces llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando de ella una caja cuadrada.

-Lisanna me estuvo ayudando con esto. –dijo mientras abría la caja. En ella había un colgante con la insignia de Fairy tail atada a una cadena de plata dejando a Lucy asombrada nada más ver el collar. –Estuve haciendo misiones con ella porque había unos lugares en donde se encontraban los materiales para hacer el collar. Y también tuve que pedirle ayuda a alguien que supiera hacer este tipo de cosas. Fui con Lisanna porque si iba contigo sospecharías y quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Lucy se sintió conmovida. En realidad el pelirosa nunca iba a cambiarla, sino que quería hacerle un regalo.

-Y además, quiero decirte una cosa más. –dijo Natsu, esta vez dejando sin palabras a la rubia. ¿Qué sería lo que iba a decir esta vez? Pensaba la chica. El dragón slayer tomo una bocanada de aire y aunque le fuera de creer, Lucy vio que su amigo se encontraba algo nervioso. –Desde hace tiempo… me he estado sintiendo extraño cuando estaba cerca de ti.

-¿Extraño? –preguntó Lucy, haciendo que Natsu asintiera con la cabeza.

-No sabía lo que era. –dijo entonces mirando hacia arriba mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Hasta que hable con Mira y con Lisanna al respecto. Hace unas semanas, me preguntaron por qué solía entrar constantemente a tu casa o porque siempre quería ir contigo a las misiones. Así que las explique cómo me sentía. Que cada vez que te veía, notaba en mi estómago como si tuviera pequeños dragones revoloteando. Cada sonrisa que me brindabas me daba fuerza para protegerte de todo mal, y cada vez que llorabas me sentía impotente y con ganas de quemar todo lo que había a mi paso para descubrir al culpable de tus lágrimas. Tú eres la persona más importante y no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Natsu… -dijo solamente la rubia, conmovida por sus palabras, mientras que de sus ojos se asomaban las primeras lágrimas de felicidad. Entonces, el pelirosa tomo el colgante entre sus manos y se levantó de su asiento hasta quedarse junto a Lucy. Ahí se arrodillo y mientras le mostraba el colgante.

-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y por fin puedo decir claro… que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti. Por eso Lucy Heartfilia, ¿aceptarás este colgante como mis sentimientos por ti?

La cara de Lucy estaba mojada en lágrimas, haciendo pensar al chico que no sentía lo mismo por él.

-Lucy… Si no quieres… -decía Natsu, pero fue interrumpido cuando la chica se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que el pelirosa perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo junto con ella.

-Sí… Si quiero… -respondió la chica abrazándole más fuerte, Natsu correspondió a su abrazo. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que se alejó un poco de Lucy y le limpió las lágrimas. Cuando su rostro estaba seco, apoyo la palma de su mano en la mejilla de la joven y lentamente se acercó a ella mientras cerraban los ojos. Podían sentir el aliento del otro rozando en sus labios, y en menos de diez segundos se estaban besando con ternura. Estuvieron así durante unos pocos minutos pero por la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse. Nada más terminar el beso, Natsu acercó su frente a la de Lucy y sonrió.

-Ahora eres mía. –susurró mientras alejaba su mano de la mejilla de esta y la tomaba de la mano.

-Y tú mío. –le dijo suavemente la chica, con un tierno rubor en su cara. Natsu enternecido le dio un suave beso en los labios y se levantó del suelo. Ayudando a levantarse a su mejor amiga, ahora pareja sentimental.

Tomó el colgante que con la caída se le había resbalado de las manos y ahora estaba cerca de sus pies, lo limpió con cuidado (cosa extraña en él) y lo colocó en el cuello de la chica. Lucy miró mejor la placa de metal en donde se encontraba la marca del gremio y sonrió.

-Te queda muy bien. –comentó el chico cuando terminó de ponerle el collar a la rubia. Entonces, su mano busco la de ella y la tomó con suavidad, dándole un pequeño apretón. -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro. –dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

Y con esto, la nueva pareja se marchó de regreso al gremio para darles la nueva noticia. Dejando el bar de Suizarra atrás, junto con todos sus problemas.

FIN

¡Hola a todos los que estén leyendo!

Lo primero es daros las gracias por leer este one shot, si digo la verdad es el primero que hago.

Hace años solía escribir fanfics, pero los dejaba sin terminar por la falta de inspiración o por tener muy poco tiempo. Pero desde hace poco me vino la venada de escribir y aquí me ven. Además, es el primer one shot que hago, fic romántico y que sea de Fairy tail. Así que tener compasión conmigo. Y si no, espero que me den comentarios constructivos para poder mejorar mi escritura, que ando algo oxidada.

Lo segundo, este one shot me base en el ending de la segunda temporada de FT. Pero le he dado mis toques personales para darle un poquillo de estilo.

También quiero aclarar por qué el nombre de Suizarra (aunque suene a suizo xD). Veréis, soy del País Vasco, lugar en donde más llueve de España y en el que además del español, hablamos en Euskera (o Vascuence, como prefieran decirlo). Y la palabra real de "Suizarra" sería "Su izarra (pronunciando el izarra con s (isarra)" que traducido al español sería "Estrella de fuego".

Y para terminar, tengo muchas ideas de fics, pero no sé si llegaré publicar más (yo espero que me venga más veces la inspiración y pueda escribir más cosas). Pero aún así, espero que este os agrade.

Espero que tengan un buen día (o tarde) y hasta la próxima.

Bye ~


End file.
